


Oh, Doodles

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara loves Lena, Lena loves Kara, doodling on notes, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Kara is in a meeting that Lena had to miss. She doodles on her notes. While she's called away for Supergirl business, Lena looks over them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 259





	Oh, Doodles

Meetings weren’t exactly exciting. They were blander when Lena didn’t show up. All the voices that spoke didn’t belong to a raven hair Luthor that could hold Kara’s attention talking about wet cardboard, or well, the Luthor’s body could at least hold Kara’s attention. If her girlfriend was truly passionate about it, Kara would try.

But there wasn’t wet cardboard, thankfully. There also wasn’t the Luthor. She had important business at L-Corp leaving the staff meeting Luthor-less. Most would say that’s a blessing because Lena can be intense, but she wasn’t a monster. She was actually sweet and tried her best to help CatCo stay afloat.

Kara sat in the meeting listening at times, but she kept her attention on her notes in her journal. There were a few, but on the margins, Kara had doodles. Call it a school girl crush, but she had doodled a heart around her and Lena’s names. She really did love her girlfriend.

But that may be why she didn’t notice that the meeting was wrapping up. She quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room to her desk. She glanced over at what she wrote before shoving it into a drawer and getting back to her article she was editing.

Soon, Lena walked into the office and greeted everyone as usual before walking over to her girlfriend. They had a lunch plan and after the morning Lena had, she needed some time with her Super.

“Hey, beautiful, hard at work?” Lena said once arriving at the desk of Kara Danvers.

Kara looked up in surprise. “He-hey, I thought you had an emergency?”

“I do, but Jess threatened to call you if I didn’t go eat. What do you say?”

Kara smiled. “Yes.” She started putting on her jacket when they both heard the Supergirl phone. She let out a groan. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“Up, up and away, right?” Lena teased. “Can I borrow your notes from the meeting while I wait?”

“Sure, it’s in the top drawer. I’ll be back.” They shared a quick kiss. “Love you.”

Supergirl business in the middle of the day wasn’t long, thankfully. Kara didn’t want to keep Lena waiting long. She was about to return to her desk when she was called for an aftermath report and Alex wanting to talk to her.

Finally, she returned to Lena wear a big grin while on her phone. She looked extremely happy and it stayed on her face when she noticed Kara. “Save the day?”

“Yeah, what are you so happy about?” It wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to see Lena anything but happy. She was expecting her girlfriend to be bored at her desk or needing to get back to the emergency at L-Corp when she returned.

Lena held up the notes. “How did you know Lena Luthor loves Kara Danvers?” She said with a laugh when she saw Kara’s blush. She walked to Kara and gave her a light kiss. “It is true. I love you, Kara. Those doodles are adorable.”

Kara’s blush grew. “Th-thanks. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's some fluff because I wrote something that was really sad last time. Short and sweet. Here you go. I needed something fluffy because it's Thanksgiving break for me, so I have enough drama with family in town. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I started a tumblr for my writing stuff: sir-king-boo


End file.
